The Little Mermaid (Platinum Edition)
The Little Mermaid was released on DVD as a two-disc Platinum Edition title on October 3, 2006. Synopsis The Little Mermaid, one of the most celebrated animated films of all time -- and winner of two Academy AwardsÂ® (Best Music, Original Score; Best Music, Original Song, Under The Sea, 1989) - splashes onto an exciting 2-Disc DVD with an all-new digital restoration. Ariel, a fun-loving and mischievous mermaid, is off on the adventure of a lifetime with her best friend, the adorable Flounder, and the reggae-singing Caribbean crab Sebastian at her side. But it will take all of her courage and determination to make her dreams come true?and save her father's beloved kingdom from the sneaky sea witch Ursula! Dive into a world of music and adventure in this new 2-Disc Platinum Edition your family will enjoy again and again! Supplements Bonus material *Never-Before-Seen Deleted Scenes *Exclusive Animated Short, The Little Match Girl *Treasure Untold: The Making of Disney's The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid III Musical Sneak Peek *The Little Mermaid Virtual Ride: Inspired by an actual Disney imagineering ride. *All-New Kiss The Girl Music Video *And Much, Much More! Advertised on: #Cinderella (October 4, 2005) #Toy Story 2 (Special Edition) (December 26, 2005) #Timeless Tales Volume 3 (January 3, 2006) - Note: Was an additional trailer here #Disney Princess Sing Along Songs: Volume 3 - Perfectly Princess (February 14, 2006) #Quack Pack Volume 1 (February 14, 2006) #Goof Troop Volume 1 (February 14, 2006) #Lady and the Tramp (50th Anniversary Platinum Edition) (February 28, 2006) #Studio Ghibli Releases (March 7, 2006) #The Shaggy D.A. (March 7, 2006) #Chicken Little (March 21, 2006) #The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe (April 4, 2006) #Classic Cartoon Favorites Volumes 10-12 (April 11, 2006) #Pooh's Grand Adventure Special Edition (April 11, 2006) #Little Einsteins: Team Up for Adventure (April 25, 2006) #Walt Disney's It's A Small World of Fun! (Volume 1) (May 16, 2006) #Walt Disney's It's A Small World of Fun! (Volume 2) (May 16, 2006) #Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh (May 23, 2006) #High School Musical: Encore Edition (May 23, 2006) #Dumbo (June 6, 2006) #Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Special Edition (June 20, 2006) #Eight Below (June 20, 2006) #Cow Belles (June 27, 2006) #LeRoy and Stitch (June 27, 2006) #That's so Raven: Raven's Makeover Madness (July 18, 2006) #The Suite Life of Zach and Cody: Taking Over the Tipton (July 18, 2006) #Winnie the Pooh: Wonderful Word Adventure (August 1, 2006) #Winnie the Pooh: Shapes and Sizes (August 1, 2006) #Little Einsteins: Mission Celebration (August 22, 2006) #Brother Bear 2 (August 29, 2006) #Darkwing Duck: Volume 1 (August 29, 2006) #TaleSpin: Volume 1 (August 29, 2006) #Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Happy Haunting Party at Disneyland (September 5, 2006) #Twitches (September 5, 2006) #The Wild (September 12, 2006) Television Broadcasts ABC primetime Sunday December 24, 2006 on ABC, Disney Channel Premiere Sunday March 11, 2007. Websites *http://disney.go.com/disneyvideos/animatedfilms/littlemermaid (2006-2009) Gallery littlemermaid_2006.jpg|DVD cover Category:Third Generation Disney DVDs Category:DVD Category:Released in 2006 Category:Discontinued in 2009 Category:Out of Print